


Broken

by EliolovesOliver



Series: Toys and how not to play with them [8]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Choking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Violence, Vomiting, carving into someones chest, not so sane bruce wayne, short sick and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: A short interlude, happens before the boys and Talia reach the airport.





	Broken

Clark sighed, both happy and tired at the long weekend him, Lois and Jon had had at the farm. 

Usually Kon would have joined them but his teacher had contacted Clark, expressing great concern for Kon's grades if he did not finish his book report by the following Monday.

Loathe as he was to do it, he left his eldest son alone in their apartment for those two days. 

At least they came home early enough that he could make sure Kon had completed his assignment and would not be flunking this year. (Well, at least not because of a book report.)

"Whew!" Lois cracked her back behind him as Jon fiddled with his portable video game... thingy. "Home sweet home. Nothing like fresh smog to get the body going, huh Smallville?"

Clark sighed as he dropped his luggage to unlock the door. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I love that farm- and it'll always be home, but I've missed the city."

"I can't wait to show Kon how much I've levelled up! He'll think it's so cool and probably try to beat my high score again!" 

Clark chuckled at his son's excitable bouncing, finally getting the darn lock to turn. He was glad Kon could at least get along with Jon and Lois. Lately he'd been acting all secretive and pouty, rebelling at every chance he got.

He stepped in and his smile fell at the sight before him. He rushed over to his eldests' naked form, yelling for Lois to call an ambulance. 

He touched Kon's overly bruised face lightly, glanced at the ones on his neck and tried to keep from looking at the blood running down the sides of his chest where something had been carved into his skin.

He noticed some photos shrewn around Kon's head, all depicting his son in- God he was naked and- was that a penis in his mouth?

Clark stood and ran to the kitchen to avoid throwing up on Kon's body, igorning Jon's yelling and Lois frantically trying to get him out of the apartment.

Clark finally managed to stop vomiting when he started dry heaving.

He would later be informed that Kon had already been dead for hours by the time they'd arrived home.

\----------------------------

Bruce hummed idly as he stared at the collection of printed pictures on the table before him, most from Jason's phone he'd accidentally grabbed in his panic but also some he had taken last night. All of them showed Conner in various forms of debauchery, Jason's cock in his ass and mouth and between his thighs... Jason had clearly done well with the slut, he smiled in all of them. 

He didn't smile in any of the pictures Bruce had taken last night.

It hadn't been hard to gain entry to the apartment or even to get the whore down on his knees. He'd said no but had been finger fucking himself while he sucked Bruce off. Bruce couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on his face as he remembered how the slut had tried to scream through Bruce's hands as he carved Tim's name into the boys chest. He'd made sure to get the teens hard on in that shot too. 

(It was very satisfying to cut into someone as you fucked them, Bruce found. The muscles all spamming erratically.

Choking them was even better.)

"You are one sick fuck, you know that Wayne?"

Bruce smiled up at his benefactor.

"I'd think you'd know all about revenge, that's what this was about."

His face darkened.

"My son was in love with him. And the other, well he made the other try to act like he was anything other than a slut."

Bruce angrily grabbed the pictures and stood, quickly and quietly making his way past the other man.

He glanced at the pictures in his hand again. 

He wondered if Clark would hate him when he found out. He remembered Clark's complaints when he'd accidentally impregnated that girl when they were kids, how he'd complained about being to young to be a dad. 

Clark would get over it.

Probably.


End file.
